


Her

by 8ats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: tw for incest. ed/hohenheim, it's coping stuff, i'm weird, etc. fueling this ship & feel free to comment to talk to me about it!! i like it a lot





	Her

Edward stirs, eyes cringing to the soft morning light peeking in through the windows. He blinks a few times before turning over in his bed, trying to let his body relax again so he could fall back asleep. Surely this would be way too early for him to have to get up, he thinks. But minutes pass and the light only brightens and seeps further into the room, making him swing his legs off the side of the bed and rub his eyes.

"You're finally awake, are you?" the soft voice of his father calls out, and he comes closer. He's holding a warm mug of coffee and he has a long t-shirt covering his bulky frame. Edward looks him up and down and gives a small smile.

"Are you going to share that coffee with me or did you just bring it in here to tease me with the smell?" he earns a laugh from his father, who comes closer and sits next to his son, bringing the mug to his lips. He stutters, face reddening - "I can hold it myself..!" He tries saying, although it's obvious that he isn't going to get his way since Hohenheim presses the cup further against the soft lips, and Edward reluctantly drinks, but becomes more eager when the warm liquid starts to go down his throat.

"You look so peaceful, Edward." Hohenheim smiles, drawing the mug back and wiping his sons lips with his thumb. "You always do when you just wake up." They both laugh gently, and take a moment to just gaze into one another's eyes. The silence starts to become straining, so both awkwardly turn their blushing faces away, rubbing the back of their necks.

"You.. always tell me that, and give me that look. What's the big deal about it anyways?" Edward's face is red, and he steals a small glance over to his father.

"Edward... would you do your father a favor?" He asks, handing him a hair tie. He has a look of confusion for a moment, but then he realizes. He smiles solemnly and nods, combing his fingers through his hair and bringing it to the side, wrapping the hair tie about three times over, tight enough so it wouldn't fall out. He opens his teary eyes, not realizing they had been closed, and his father gently wipes away the water around his eyes. "You look so much like her. She would have been so proud of you, my son."


End file.
